The Way I Feel
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: When two people bicker, it often seems like they hate each other- unless they're secretly in love, of course. What happens when you try to make two people to fall for each other? And when's a better time to fall for someone than when you play cupid?
1. The Plan

Hello there... I've got some writer's block, but I've decided to go ahead and start writing another, different story... hopefully it'll get me unstuck. Umm, it's booksicalverse, but more musical than book. It follows Popular, but the Lion Cub scene never happened. I admit at least part of this is shamelessly stolen from Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing... particularly the first chapter, which actually has some paraphrased lines. This will feature both a heterosexual and a homosexual pairing, which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea. So if that's a problem for you, I'd suggest not reading this story. Sorry this chapter is on the short side.

_**

* * *

**_Shiz was always beautiful in the springtime, especially after a long, harsh, Gillikinese Winter. Animals came out of the nearby forests. Rabbits came out of their burrows and birds were chirping cheerfully. It was the first warm day of the year, the last of the snow having finally melted away and the students of the University were enjoying the warmth.

Well, some were enjoying the warmth. Others were enjoying watching a verbal sparring match.

"And that was when we met-"

Fiyero's story of the previous night was cut off short by Elphaba who was sharing a blanket with her best friend. "Really, Master Fiyero, are you still talking? No one's listening to you, perhaps other than Avaric who was with you."

"Miss Elphaba, if no one but Avaric is listening to me, how do you know I was talking about what we did last night?" He shot back, not letting her get the best of him, picking up a cookie from a plate Nessarose had taken from the cafeteria.

"What else is there for you to talk about? I don't have to listen to know about your adventures. Since you and Galinda broke up, you've spent all of your weekends with Avaric, flirting with girls you never mean to speak with again. Why you enjoy talking about this in front of your former girlfriend and her friends I don't know, but-"

"Elphie, it's really not a big deal. You know we broke up as friends. He can do what he wants." Galinda spoke up.

Elphaba shrugged. "All I'm saying is that I don't know why he insists on talking about things that no one else present has any interest in." She smoothed her skirt out, tucking it under her legs.

"Miss Elphaba, I wish I could run as fast as your tongue moves. I'd be the best athlete in the school."

"Instead of the second best?" Avaric said, smiling.

Fiyero gave him a good natured punch in the ribs. "You can best me at sports, but I can best you at-"

"And once again, more conversation I have no interest in, whatsoever." She stood up, brushing grass off of her black skirt. "Seeing as this seems to be a reoccurring issue, I'll take it as my cue to leave."

Ever the gentlemen, Fiyero handed her her bag. Tongue-in-cheek, he said, "Leaving so soon? How will we bare it?"

"I suspect you'll have to learn to get on without me."

After she left, he stretched. "Hate to say it, but I've got to go too. Supposed to meet up with Miss Gladery about my math grade. See you all around!"

After he was sure his friend was out of earshot, Avaric spoke up. "Looks like that round went to Miss Elphaba. Not that Fiyero will let her see him sweat." He smiled, "Wouldn't it be something if the two of them wound up getting together?"

Nessarose frowned, "No, they bicker too much for that. They'd kill each other after a week."

"Which would make it all the more entertaining to watch," said Crope. "What do you say, Galinda?"

She shrugged. "If they don't kill each other, they'd actually be cute together." She and Fiyero had broken up a few weeks before. She'd claimed that things had been moving too quickly. He'd accepted his decision and they had remained friends and she wished him well. That said, it was hard to picture him with her best friend. "But how do you expect them to get together?"

"Easy. Give them a nudge in the right direction," Avaric explained. "Convince him she loves him. Convince her he loves her. It'd be easy to convince him that any girl on campus is interested in him... and I'm sure you two ladies could make Elphaba believe Fiyero has an undying interest in her," he said, nodding at Nessarose.

So the Charmed Circle decided to play matchmaker.


	2. Made Up Crushes And Faces

Thank you all for the feedback! It was great and I actually think this story will go somewhere! Woo-hoo! And damn, what's up with me and exclamation points? Anyway, please read and review, as I've said before: I am a review whore and I'm the first one to admit I write faster if I get reviews. Of course, I'll write regardless.

On a different note, be sure to vote in the Wicked Awards!

**_

* * *

_**

Early the next morning Elphaba heard a knock at the door. Odd. It was far too early for someone even as popular as Galinda to have a visitor. She was even more surprised when she opened the door to find her younger sister, looking jittery. "Nessie is everything alright?"

"Of course. Actually, I was meaning to talk to Galinda.. I need something clothing advice."

"Clothing advice? What's there to think about? You're at school. You should wear your uniform, which you already are." She crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, twirling the end of her loose hair around her finger.

Nessa blinked, more edgy than before. "Did I say clothing advice? I meant... I meant make-up."

"But you don't even wear make up!"

Before Elphaba had a chance to question her sister, Galinda spoke up. "Well exactly! That's why she needs help... and I think I'm just the one to help." Before either sister had a chance to say a word, Galinda grabbed the back of Nessarose's chair and had ushered her into the roommate's bathroom (a private bathroom was a convenient perk left over from when the dorm had been intended as a private room). "And since we know you have no interest in helping, feel free to stay out there!"

"I almost blew it, didn't I?" squeaked out Nessa.

Galinda squeezed her shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry, it's not like she wouldn't have let you come in. We'd have thought of something. Anyway, she always leaves by eight, whether I'm ready or not, so we have about a half hour to do this. Ready?" Nessarose nodded and Galinda continued in a voice just loud enough for Elphaba to clearly hear but not be suspicious. "Really, it's cute. She's so clueless about boys."

The girls waited for a minute, watching Elphaba sit at her desk through the bathroom mirror. At the description her head perked up. They smiled, knowing she was listening. "How so? I'm afraid I'm about as clueless as she is."

"Well, like the way Fiyero teases her. Sometimes I think she thinks he really dislikes her. I'll have you know it's not the case at all."

Nessa smiled at Elphaba's tense expression and had to work to stifle a giggle. "Oh?"

"No! He's actually completely infatuated with her. He's been in love with her for like... ever! He only teases her because he doesn't want anyone to know. He's scared she'll reject him."

Elphaba very nearly fell of her desk chair and Galinda had to clasp her hand over Nessa's mouth to keep her from laughing. After she had regained some composure Galinda let go and she said, "But he's so handsome! How can he think Elphie would reject him?"

"Oh, you've seen how cruel she can be to him. He's terrified he'll open up to her and then she'll simply laugh at him."

Nessa grinned. She felt guilty for lying, but no harm was meant, and Elphaba's reactions were priceless. "But... well, what if one of us said something to him?"

"Oh no, that wouldn't work. He'd deny it no matter who approached him. He only told me because he wanted to make sure I was OK with it since he's my ex and she's my best friend."

That was when Elphaba had had enough, apparently. "Galinda, Nessa, I... I'm going to head out early. See you later."

Glinda feigned innocence. "Alright, Elphie. Is everything OK?"

"Of course!" She said too quickly. "I just... um... I need to clear my head."

Once the door shut behind her, the girls had the hugest giggle fit either had had in some time. "She ate it up! Galinda, you were absolutely horrible, you are so good at making stuff up. She isn't normally so gullible."

Galinda hid a smile. "Everyone has their gifts... besides, who says it's not true? Anyway, we should probably get some make-up on you. She'll think it's odd that we spent so much time in the bathroom and you come out looking the same way as you did going in." She selected a pink tube of lip gloss. "This should be the right color." She leaned over a coated her friend's lips with it. "And of course I was right!" As she continued working, she asked, "How are you and Biq doing?"

"You mean Boq? We're... fine."

Galinda frowned and put down the tub of some sort of powder that Nessarose could not identify. "Just fine?"

"Well, fine isn't _bad_. It's just, well, fine." She forced a smile. "What's the matter with fine? Some people would give a lot to achieve fine."

She picked at the brunette's hair, arrainging the strands. "But should you settle for it? If you aren't really happy?"

"I never said I was unhappy!" she insisted.

"But are you?"

She let out a deep breath and didn't answer at first. "But what if there's no one else? What if I'm never going to achieve more than 'just fine' with anyone? What if I'm always alone?"

Galinda squeezed her hand. "I wouldn't worry about that. There's no reason to be unhappy in a relationship when you can spend your time and energy on something else that does make you happy." She smiled and lifted Nessa's chin. "Besides, I don't think you'll be alone for very long."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I can't. But I do think you'll find someone who is more than 'just fine'." She closed the make up bag. "Anyway, we should go or we'll be late."


	3. Returned Affection

Told you all I update quickly when I get reviews. Thank you! I meant to address this last chapter, but I forgot to say anything: this isn't a rewrite of Much Ado About Nothing... I am just using the Beatrice/Benedick plot. So unfortunatly, no one is going to line up directly with Hero or Claudio.

_**

* * *

**_

Later that day, Tibbett, Boq, and Avaric stood outside the library, going over the details of their plan. Tibbett began, "His math teacher told him that if he studied with a tutor, she'd let him retake the last test he failed. Crope offered to help him and they're in there. We'll go in the stacks and talk just loud enough for them to hear. I doubt Fiyero'll be paying too much attention to his homework to ignore us."

"I'll say Nessa told me her sister has the crush. He'll believe it if I say it." Boq said as he narrowly managed to keep from dropping the stack of books he'd been meaning to return to the library for some time.

Avaric scowled. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means Fiyero will expect you to lie. He knows you too well, and your reputation precedes you."

"Shut up!" Avaric said, giving his friend a playful punch in the ribs, causing the books to fall.

"Boys!" Tibbett spoke up. "C'mon, we don't have that much time." He pulled the door open, Avaric and Boq following(shoving each other all the way).

After they walked past the table Fiyero and Crope were sitting at (Crope giving them a conspiratory grin when Fiyero wasn't looking), Boq spoke up. "You won't believe what Nessa told me."

"What?" Tibbett asked, nonchalant.

"Well, you know the other day when Elphaba and Fiyero were bickering with each other?" Fiyero looked up at the sound of his name, but the other boys didn't meet his eye. "Well, apparently Elphaba told her that really, she doesn't hate Fiyero."

"What do you mean?" Avaric asked, feeling like he was reading from a script. Fiyero was clearly paying no attention to his homework.

"She only fights with him because she's completely in love with him. She just doesn't want anyone to find out and tease her about it. So she pretends she hates him so no one will figure it out."

Avaric snorted, "Why would she tell Nessa, then?"

"I don't know... they are sisters. Girls share that kind of thing, I think."

"That's stupid." Boq and Tibbett exchanged a look- Avaric's snide comments weren't helping.

Tibbett stepped on Avaric's toe to quiet him. Fiyero had dropped his pencil and sat up very straight in his chair. "Poor thing. He's mean to her!"

"No meaner than she is to him," Avaric insisted.

"Look!" Boq pointed to the table.

Fiyero was getting up from the table, "Crope, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." He anxiously scratched the back of his neck, wishing he hadn't eavesdropped on his friends' conversation.

Crope tensed up. "Are you sure... what if you don't get the assignment?"

That was odd. Crope wasn't really that much more studious than Fiyero was and could normally care less if something happened that cancelled their study session. "Really, I'm sure... Have to go clear my head."

That was when he thought he saw a flicker of a smile cross his friend's face but it disappeared as soon as possible. "Too many... _figures_distracting you?"

Fiyero frowned. "You could say that." He was glad once he was outside. The air was still brisk with the leftover winter air... it did little to calm his thoughts, but it helped to not be in front of everyone. Elphaba liked him. _Elphaba Thropp _had a crush on him.

Then, as if he had cued her or she could read his thoughts, there she was hurriedly walking down the path that ran along the canal. She was so focused on getting wherever she was going. She was so driven in everything she did. It was attractive, even if it contradicted his own way of life. "Miss Elphaba!" he called, wanting to speak with her for the first time since he had been enlightened.

She whirled around, eyes widening when she saw him in what seemed to be surprise. "Fiyero... I really have to go."

"Are you sure?" he asked, somewhat disappointed.

She hesitated for a minute before saying, "Yes!" and hurrying along the path.

He smiled to himself and leaned against the wall of the library. It was so... obvious now. Of course she liked him! The way she had hesitated... And had he detected a bit of pink blush in her emerald cheeks? How could he have not seen it before? She only verbally battled him because she didn't know how to express her real affection. It was simply a different brand of flirting. It was different. It was also very effective.

Did he like her back? How could he not after knowing how deeply she cared for him? It would be positively cruel! And besides, what was not to like about her? She was feisty. Opinionated. Didn't adhere to social roles and was more than willing to speak her mind. She'd never let anyone tell her what to do. She was refreshingly different.

And physically... he knew she had issues with her own unusual physical appearance, but he couldn't see what she found so horribly offensive. Her hair was neat and well maintained. Eyes a lovely shade of brown. A figure other girls would kill for- she was slender, even though she always seemed to have a healthy appetite whenever she was at a meal. Tall, but not too tall. Her skin was a unique color, but not off putting. He'd always liked the color green, anyway. Earthy, peaceful.

Yes, he returned Elphaba's affections. Now to figure out a way to tell her that without letting her know he was aware of her crush on him. Yes, that would be the difficult part.


	4. Heart To Heart

After posting this the first time, I realized (thanks to Riti) that the chapter got cut off when I posted it. Damn. And I've had so little time this week, only now have I been able to fix it.

* * *

One evening a few days later, everyone went out to eat again. The night was oddly quiet- rather Elphaba and Fiyero were mostly silent. Everyone else sent each other knowing glances. The few remarks either of them made were freakishly polite, verging on uncomfortable. Galinda wasn't surprised when Elphaba excused herself early, but was a bit concerned when she didn't answer her after hearing her name called repeatedly. She excused herself as well and followed Elphaba, occasionally saying something akin to: "Elphie, hey! Wait up!" Not even when she reached the door to their room did she stop- she stormed in, slamming the door almost in Galinda's face.

Reminding herself to keep her composure, Galinda pushed the door open and said, as sweetly as possible "Elphaba, hey, what happened back there? Are you alright?"

She didn't answer at first- she was sitting at her roommie's vanity table, staring at her reflection in the mirror, unblinking. For a minute Galinda thought she hadn't heard her, but then, as if she were coming out of a trance, she said, "Yes. Of course."

"That's not a good color for you," she said pulling a dark pink ribbon out of Elphaba's hands. "And I really don't think you're fine. You barely said a thing at dinner, left early, stormed down the hallway, and slammed the door in my face."

Elphaba flinched. "I hadn't realized you were behind me- I wouldn't have slammed the door," she said, reaching into Galinda's drawer and found a lilac ribbon to play with instead. "Is this a better color?"

"Yes. I still think you should run with the floral theme you have." She tied it around Elphaba's braid.

She tilted her head to inspect herself. "I think I look enough like a plant already. I half expect myself to begin photosynthesizing."

"I think you're very good at distracting me." She poked her best friend in the ribs and she scooted over so they could share the bench. "And something's wrong with you. What is it?"

Elphaba found an eyeliner pencil and inspected it, needing something to do with her hands. "You know the other day before class when Nessa came over?"

Galinda feigned innocence. "What about it?"

"Well, I could hear the two of you talking in the bathroom... is it true? Fiyero..." She trailed off, turning an interesting shade of green. "Forget it. It's stupid."

"Is it true Fiyero _likes_you?" Galinda fought down the urge to squeal. "Why would I say he did if he didn't?" She thought she saw the corners of Elphaba's mouth turn up into a smile. "Why?"

Elphaba got off the bench, pacing for a minute, collapsing onto her bed, getting up again. "Because, I sort of like him too, and it was easy to make myself think I hated him when I thought he couldn't stand me, but now... Oh, Galinda are you sure?"

She smiled at her best friend's utter out of characterness. This wasn't expected at all, but it was wonderful. Elphaba really did like Fiyero? That was just too much! He'd been particularly nice to her at dinner. Had the boys played their part of the trick well? Did he like her as well? Oh, this was great!

Except... if Elphaba had genuine feeling for him, and he didn't for her... If things ended badly she would be so hurt. She was still looking at her expectantly, wanting an answer. "I'm sure," Galinda said in a smaller voice, though she wasn't so positive she was sure anymore.

* * *

"You're serious?!" Fiyero asked the next afternoon as he and Galinda stood in front of the library (Elphaba safely inside, not knowing about the conversation). "You all told me she likes me? And told her I like her? That's diabolical!"

She gave him a harsh look. "It was Avaric's idea."

"That fails to surprise me," he paused and added, "But why are you telling me you all played a prank on us?

She sighed, as if it were obvious. "Because she really does like you but I didn't know it until recently. I don't want the two of you to get together and her to get hurt." When he didn't say anything at first she added, "So I need to know how you actually do feel." It had been a bit difficult to admit to him what they'd done, but no harm was done and he wasn't at all angry. However they both knew she would probably feel differently.

He hesitated, not wanting to answer at first. "I.. I think I like her, too. I didn't realize it until I thought she liked me, but..." he smiled as he trailed off, hoping Galinda understood.

She mostly did. "So I'll just remind you to not hurt her. Elphaba is the most mature person I know but she has also somehow managed to maintain a freakish level of innocense."

He frowned. "Do you really think I would let her get hurt? Galinda, you know me better than that!"

She crossed her arms. "Excuse me for trying to protect my best friend from Shiz's biggest heart breaker." She softened a bit, "But I do trust you. And I'll tell you that if you plan to pursue anything with her, you'll have to initiate it. Like I said she's innocent. And while she'll rant and rave about politics and school until the cows come home, she clams up when it comes to talking about her feelings."

"I get it, Galinda, I do. I wouldn't mess with her heart."

She nodded, content with his answer for a minute. But then she frowned and said, "OK, I have a question. When exactly did you realise you liked her?"

He pursed his lips, knowing his answer wouldn't sound particularly good. "When I heard Boq say she liked me," he admitted. At Galinda's disapproving expression he clarified, "I'd just never thought about her like that before. She behaves like... I'd always just thought of her as a _friend_ until I thought she liked me. After that, I could think of her as a _girl._ Does that make any sense? It wasn't a change in her or in me. It was just when I began thinking of her... _differently_."

She nodded, content with the rather innocent answer. Satisfied that he was telling the truth she said, "OK, go for it then.... and you should because she really does like you. But if you hurt her-" she stood as tall as she could. Even with the aid of her high-heels she still only came to his shoulder, "Then I hurt you. Got it?"

He smiled, trying not to outright laugh at her attempt to be intimidating. "Got it."


	5. A Night In And A Night Out

Hello! The last chapter of this got cut off before, so I fixed it earlier today. Guh. So looking forward to Thanksgiving break.

* * *

The next afternoon, Elphaba came home with a very content smile on her face, hugging a fuzzy brown teddy-bear to her chest. She didn't say anything at first, only locked eyes with Galinda. No explanation was necessary. "Fiyero gave that to you, didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Only then did she pause to say, "Wait. You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

Under Elphaba's watchful eye, Galinda squirmed. "Oh, only a little nudge in the right direction... Come on, you know better than to think that after you admitted you liked him that I wouldn't do anything. And besides, it's all turned out great!"

She sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled to herself. "Yeah, it's great." She squeezed the bear to her chest and Galinda noticed that the blue ribbon the bear wore as a bow tie was the precise shade of Elphaba's favorite dress. _Only Fiyero..._

She laughed to herself and said, "So?"

"So what?"

"So what are the plans? I know Fiyero made some sort of plan."

Elphaba smiled again then. "We're going out to eat tonight. He's picking me up at seven."

* * *

Galinda insisted on inviting Nessarose over to help Elphaba get ready. She refused to wear make-up, but allowed the other two to do her hair and helped her find a dress. They eventually settled on one of Nessarose's- a black skirt with a modest purple bodice overlaid with black lace. Fiyero picked her up, just on time and was very pleased with the results. Galinda found a vase for the wildflowers he brought, and nudged Elphaba ou the door. Once they were gone, she said, "Well, she's about as happy as can be isn't she?"

Nessarose nodded, "Freakishly so. I can't ever remember seeing her like this." She smiled at the fuzzy brown teddy bear that was sitting on her stark, plain bed. It was a little out of place, but it didn't matter so much. "I'm glad. She's too introverted for her own good."

Galinda nodded in agreement. When they lasped into an awkward silence she added, "So do you have any plans for the night? Or tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Not really... I took your advice; Boq and I broke up. He agreed it was for the better." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

Feeling awkwrd, Galinda tried to break the slience. "And no one new has come around?"

"No. Definitely not."

She waved her hands in a diminishing gesture. "Well, they're loss. They all probably just don't know you're single yet. Just give it a little time" Nessa nodded, but it was clear she wasn't quite content. Feeling somehow guilty, Galinda quickly said, "Well, since you don't have any plans, do you want to stay the night? We can quiz your sister when she gets home..."

"That sounds... nice..."

"And we can do your hair up! Oh, I'll get you something to wear to sleep in." She siad, hopping up off of the bed to find her friend a nightgown. It was less than surprising that the one she came up with was pink with a bit of lace around the collar.

A little uncomfortable, Nessa asked her to turn. It hadn't really occurred to Galinda- most of her female friends had grown out of adolescent shyness, even Elphaba, for the most part. The extra modesty on Nessarose's part was a little endearing. When she turned back around, Nessa was still a little pink. "It looks nice on you," Galinda said, hoping to cut the tension. "Here, let's get you settled in for the night. You'll probably be better off sharing with me. If I know Fiyero as well as I think I do, Elphaba will have an entire zoo worth of stuffed animals to join that bear." She helped Nessarose stand up from her wheelchair and take the few steps that got her to the pink bed. "Have you ever had anyone help you try to walk? I don't see why. Your legs are just weak but there could be helping that. You just need to build up strength."

She looked down into her lap as she adjusted her position. Galinda sat down next to her at the head of the bed. "No one's ever really tried. Father was always... busy. And Fabala's always done enough for me. She's not even two years older than me, but she was always closest thing I've had to a mother. I couldn't ask her to do something else. That's why I'm glad for now... she's finally able to focus on making herself happy."

"Well, I think I can help you, then. Or I can try to. "

Nessarose protested. "You really don't have to."

"Nonsense, I've already decided to." She smiled and pushed the light brown hair that had fallen into Nessarose's face behind her ear.

They made smalltalk until Elphaba came home (they both suspected she would have been home sooner had she and Fiyero not taken an awful long time to say goodbye), smiling to herself, hugging a purple stuffed giraffe to her chest, just as Galinda had predicted. "So things went well?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes," she said, placing the animal on her bed. The three girls chatted until they fell asleep.


	6. Believe Me: Part One

Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans... and Happy Thursday to everyone else (I say you all have as much right to make yourself sick off of turkey as we do). This chapter is actually part one of two, which is why the cutoff might be a little bit awkward. Oh, and yet again I wrote it out of order(I wrote the end of this chapter first), which might account for any more awkwardness. That being said, I don't think the actual chapter is too awkward.

**_

* * *

_**

It wasn't long before Fiyero got it into his head that he wanted to go out with his friends. Elphaba was content to go out to eat with the others and in the week and a half that she had been dating Fiyero she very much enjoyed spending time alone with him. She just wasn't overly fond of the idea of spending time with him in public.

Elphaba felt horribly uncomfortable, even with Fiyero's arm around her waist. The two of them stood in the middle of the Ozdust ballroom, their friends scattered throughout. The music was loud and she felt like everyone in the room was staring at her, wondering why in the world was romantic, handsome, dashing Fiyero was with her. Frankly she wasn't too sure of anything, other than that Galinda had had something to do with it. For his part he didn't seem at all uncomfortable under the stares of the others. That being said, she couldn't recall him ever being embarrassed, much less uncomfortable.

However he did notice the way she tensed up in his arms and that she was clearly uncomfortable. "Elphaba, what's the matter?"

She looked away, unable to lie and look him in the eye at the same time. "Nothing."

He caught her chin, gently turning her face to him. She squirmed when he repeated himself, "C'mon, what's the matter? Something's bothering you."

"Everyone's staring," she said as she gestured around the room. Several sets of eyes quickly turned away from the couple, realizing they had not been subtle in their staring at the perhaps mismatched couple.

"Let them stare. I can't blame them for wanting to stare at you, what with how pretty you look tonight."

She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Fiyero, you can't be stupid enough to believe that. They're staring at us because they don't know why the best looking, most popular man at Shiz is dancing with the local freak."

"Stop it, you know you aren't a freak," He placed his hands on her shoulders, letting them slide over her arms. The black dress she wore was sleeveless and her skin was cool. He grasped her hands.

She wouldn't let him pacify her. "What would you call a green-skinned girl who's prone to causing random, uncontrolled magic when she looses her temper?"

"My girlfriend, those are two traits my girlfriend happens to possess," he spoke softer, making her take a step closer to hear him. One of his hands fell to her waist, the other held her hand and he twined their fingers together. "She's also both book smart and quick witted. Caring, selfless. Passionate about the things she believes in and-" when she wasn't expecting it, he dipped her back, supporting her weight with one arm. She gasped a little at the unexpected movement. "And she's graceful even when she falls." He pulled her back up to him. "So I can't blame them for staring at you, Beautiful."

"But-"

He cut her off. "Shh! I'm sure our mouths can do something other than argue," and he stopped her lips with a kiss.

She didn't pause to consider the others watching, for once.

--

"Miss Galinda," Avaric asked as he walked over to the table where she and Nessarose sat. Galinda had been watching Elphaba and Fiyero flirt on the dance floor and had happily squealed at seeing them kiss. She was a little startled at Avaric's appearance. He handed her a fruity smelling drink in a pink glass. "Would you like to accompany me for a dance?"

"Why no-" The phrase 'Why not?' was on the tip of her tongue, but she hesitated. Avaric was handsome. True, he was also a bit of a jerk and seemed halfway to getting horribly drunk, but there was nothing he could pull in a crowd as big as that of the one attending the Ozdust. And he was only half horribly drunk and wouldn't be puking in the bushes for several more hours. She would have nothing to loose by dancing with him... but that would leave Nessarose alone which gave her an odd feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Instead she grabbed the drink with one hand placed the other on her friend's shoulder. She faked a cough, as if she needed to clear her throat. "I mean, maybe another time, Avaric. I'm spending a lovely time with Miss Nessarose and wouldn't want to leave the poor thing by herself. Some boy will cart her off. Too pretty for her own good, wouldn't you say?"

Nessarose frowned, clearly thinking that Galinda only remained out of pity and sure that she wasn't too pretty for her own good and whatever beauty she did have paled compared to Galinda's. She was sure that no army of boys would drag off to Oz-knows-where when left alone for a dance or two. She almost insisted Galinda go dance, but Avaric spoke up- "I'm sure I could find an escort for-"

Galinda cut him off again. "No, no. Thank you for your kind offer, but no. Anyway, I've been getting tired. Nessa, we should probably be getting home. Would you tell Miss Elphaba that I will be waiting up for her?" she asked Avaric. She stood up, took a sip of the drink, and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. She didn't like the idea of Nessarose with one of Avaric's lackeys. She felt bad enough for being the cause of Nessa's failed relationship with Boq. She didn't want Nessarose to be with anyone who didn't genuinely appreciate her. Smirking, she said to Avaric, "You shouldn't be too lonely... You can always dance with the friend you tried setting my Nessa up with. Have fun!" The girls left, giggling to each other over the indignant look on Avaric's face.


	7. Believe Me: Part Two

"You don't have to walk me home," Nessarose insisted. "You can go back to the party if you want to, you don't have to baby-sit me."

"Nessa, if I'd wanted to stay at the party I would've. And I'm not baby-sitting you. I thought we were friends?" Galinda stopped pushing the chair and stood in front of Nessarose. "What's the matter?"

Nessa looked down into her lap. "It's just... Boq only dated me because he pitied me. And you encouraged him to do that. I know you mean well, and that your heart is in the right place, but I don't want your friendship just because you pity me."

Galinda was appalled, but she could understand her logic. "Nessa I promise it's nothing like that at all. Don't you believe me?"

After a minute she nodded. "Yes."

Satisfied, the blonde said, "Good." She took the handles of the wheelchair again, took a few steps and groaned. "It's starting to rain," she whined.

"Let's go to your room then, it's closer... if you don't mind me staying the night, again."

"Of course I don't mind!" She said, exasperated until she realized Nessarose was kidding.

By the time the girls had reached Galinda's dorm room, they were both thoroughly soaked to the bone, despite Galinda's best attempt to hurry inside. Galinda ducked into the bathroom to get a towel for her hair. She came out after a minute and dropped the towel she had retrieved for Nessa.

She was standing- clearly unsteady, leaning on the chair, but standing. She also had quite a proud smile on her face. "Nessa!" Galinda heard herself squeal. She ran over to the other girl, stopping just short of her. "Nessa, this is wonderful... I'm proud of you, I knew with just a little work.." She wrapped her arms around Nessa, giving her a tight hug. She pulled back to smile at her. "Really. You did this all on your own. No one helped you, not me or your sister or anyone."

"I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't put the idea into my head that I could. I mean, I haven't been able to walk at all, but..." She slipped a little a grasped onto Galinda's shoulder for support.

Galinda didn't know who started it, or exactly when or how it happened. She did know that the fluttering feeling that had been in her stomach for the past few weeks intensified when they kissed. She felt Nessarose tense up. She gave the girl's middle a reassuring squeeze and rested one hand on her back. She could feel a tentative hand brush against her face, another on her shoulder. Thoughts of what everyone else would think clouded her mind for a moment, but she pushed it aside, let herself enjoy the kiss.

Nessarose pulled away suddenly, sinking into her chair. Galinda tried to protest, but Nessa put a fingertip to her lips and pointed to the door. In the quiet, Galinda heard two voices, one angry, the other apologetic. "Please, please let me explain. Just because I didn't know I felt the way I do about you doesn't mean-"

"It's not even that Fiyero, it's the fact that you lied to me. Everyone lied to me. I thought you felt the same way as I felt about you."

"But I do! I was too stupid to realize it before, but I do know it now. Please calm down, please!"

"No! I will not calm down. Everything was some joke. How am I supposed to know that you weren't in on it the whole time, and are only trying to embarrass me now?"

"Elphaba, I wouldn't mess with you like that! You can't think I would! Believe me."

"How am I even supposed to know what to think anymore? You were never nice to me until after they made me think you liked me.. it was all some joke wasn't it?"

"No! No, it wasn't! It was everyone else, not me. They tricked me to, but by then I was so caught up in you, I didn't realize I-"

The door opened. "Just go," Elphaba said quietly in a tight voice.

"Please, let me explain. No harm was meant, I-"

"Go!" She stepped in, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were wet and she squeezed them shut to try and keep herself from crying. She sank down to the ground, hands covering her face.

Galinda and Nessarose exchanged a look. Eventually Galinda went to Elphaba's side and reached for her hand. "Elphie?"

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up. "What?" she asked in a thick voice.

Galinda pulled her up, but Elphaba shook her off. "Elphie, what's wrong?"

She crossed the room to her bed. "As if you don't know... you lied to me!" She took a deep breath. "He never had a crush on me. But you made me think he did. Everyone did. And he went along with it all. At the Ozdust, Avaric said something like, 'Hey, they've been together for over a week and still haven't killed each other. Maybe they did like each other all along,'"

Nessarose wheeled over to the bed. "Elphaba, are you really going to throw everything away based on something Avaric, of all people, said?"

"Fiyero never denied it. And neither have you two. So why shouldn't I believe it? It's the only reason that makes sense for him being with me anyway; a joke."

The other two girls exchanged a look. Galinda eventually spoke up, "No one was ever supposed to get hurt. Elphaba, please, I even talked to Fiyero. He told me the same thing he told you- he's attracted to you, even if he had never considered being with you before... we just put the idea in his head!"

Elphaba didn't respond, only turned away from them, falling asleep quickly. Once they were sure she was asleep, Galinda helped Nessarose to bed, whispering, "About what happened before-"

"Don't. I can't think about that right now. What we did wasn't right."

Galinda reached for Nessa's hand; she pulled it away. "But that didn't happen for nothing!"

"Shh! Galinda, I'm sorry. But it wasn't right. It wasn't normal. I.. I don't know if we can really be friends until this gets sorted out. I'm sorry." She rolled over and didn't acknowledge Galinda after that.


	8. Aftermath

Short little chapter... oh well! Hope you like it, anyway.

* * *

The next morning Galinda woke up alone, amazed at how Nessarose had gotten out of the bed without waking her. Had Elphaba helped her? Last night Elphaba hadn't seemed to be in a mental place to be willing to help anyone; she'd clearly been angry with all of her friends, including her roommate and her sister. Galinda supposed that sisterly duty must have eclipsed personal feeling. That was how Elphaba had lived most of her life, hadn't she?

Or maybe Elphaba had been too upset to help her, and Nessarose had been so graceful climbing from the bed to her wheelchair that she hadn't woken her bed mate. Nothing about Nessarose could surprise Galinda anymore. Or was it that everything about Nessarose surprised Galinda? Was there a difference? She definitely hadn't expected for the two of them to kiss. That anxious, fluttery _feeling _she got whenever the other girl was around; that she got when she remembered the kiss... had that all been something as typical as a crush?

Only nothing was typical about. The feeling she felt, that was stronger than a crush. She couldn't remember being so happy as when she saw Nessarose standing, without help of anyone else. Nessa _inspired _her. Of course... Nessa didn't seem to want anything to do with her at the moment. She was clearly confused about what happened. Two women being in a romantic relationship wasn't unheard of in Oz, but it was definitely inspire a scandal, especially with Nessa being the Governor of Munchkinland's daughter, Galinda descended from one of the wealthiest families in Oz. Did it matter, she asked herself. Did she care?

_Not really_. Sure, it would be easier, simpler if a male had given her that fluttering feeling, but that hadn't happened. And that was that, she decided. Of course, there was no guarantee Nessa would be so calm about it. Nessarose probably would want nothing to do with her. She was afraid, clearly. And also felt guilty- the Thropp household was very religious. While Elphaba had spurned the teachings, Nessarose had embraced them. And she'd been taught that the very relationship she was on the verge of entering was a sin.

And, as if that weren't enough, there was the fact that both girls felt guilt over Elphaba's love life imploding. Galinda told herself it was truly no one's fault. She was so convinced of Fiyero's genuine feelings, and still was... if only Avaric had been able to keep his mouth shut! Fiyero took the practical joke in stride, but Elphaba couldn't, not with how she'd been treated her whole life. She was hurt.

Maybe there was something she could do to mend her relationship with at least one of the sisters. She hoped, anyway... for now she was already late to her first class of the day.

* * *

The day was long for all of them. Nessarose wouldn't speak to anyone and Elphaba wouldn't even look at anyone. Fiyero could do little but watch Elphaba, trying to pass her a few notes during classes. She ignored him. Once he gave up on that he turned to shooting Avaric angry looks, clearly blaming him for everything. Galinda joined in with giving the arrogant boy dirty looks... when she wasn't looking longingly at Nessarose, anyway. It was infuriating.

After class, Galinda felt a tap on her shoulder; Boq. She wasn't really surprised, not since his breakup with Nessarose. He probably thought it would be simple- they were both technically single, anyway. "Galinda, I couldn't help but notice you seemed upset. Did something happen?"

As tempted as she was to tell him to leave her alone, she knew she couldn't. He'd done nothing really wrong- and nothing she hadn't done. For a minute she tried to will an attraction to him in herself. Surely it would make things simpler, and it would make him happy.

But there were no butterflies in her stomach, no joyful anxiety. "I'm fine Boq, really. Just tell Avaric that it would be nice for him to keep his mouth shut upon occasion."

Boq nodded, understanding. "I've done that before, but I'll do it again... I hope you feel better."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile, sad she couldn't return his feelings. Glad that she finally knew she couldn't.


End file.
